Black to Red
by SquirrelShinigami
Summary: Eridan and Sollux hate each other more then anything. Or do they? *dramatc music* BOYXBOY! based on a RP my friend and I did. Rated M Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Eridan materialized on the central teleportation plate in the computer room. Oddly enough, he seemed to be alone. That is, until he heard the tell-tale clacking of a keyboard behind him.

Sollux was at his computer, (as usual) typing furiously.

Eridan smirked. He'd been meaning to find Sollux lately. Giving his hair a quick preen, he alerted the psionic of his presence. "Wwell hello, Sol. Rather late in the morning to be awake, isn't it?"

Sollux didn't even blink. "What do you want fith dick?"

Un-phased by the slur, Eridan replied. "Nothing more then the usual. Death of all land dwwellers, a swwimming pool in my block, and to be just a little less dashing. I've said it so many times Sol, I suppose I thought you'd remember. Then again, maybe I was expecting to much from a piss blood like yourself."

Sollux ignored him and continued to type.

Eridanwas not one for being ignored. He checked to make sure his science stick was ready in case Sollux became hostile, and made his way to stand behind him, leaning on the lowblood's chair and watching the screen.

Sollux grit his teeth and let out a low growl. "Go. Away. Now."

Eridan grinned, bearing his wickedly sharp teeth. "Wwhy Sol! Be careful what you say. Some might begin to suspect wwe wwern't friends." He ruffled the other's hair just a bit to forcefully, before straightening to stand off to his side.

Sollux stiffened at the contact and whipped his head around. Red and blue energy crackling around him, he used his psionics to throw Eridan across the room.

Eridan knocked against the wall. 'Yes' he thought 'finally someone more desperate for a fight then I am right now.' His wand was in his hand in and instant and a blast of white magic engulfed Sollux's computer. Shattering it into irreparable pieces.

Sollux stood there in complete shock. He let out a low growl and turned back to Eridan. "You have jutht made. The wortht mithtake. Of your fucking life." He pinned Eridan to the wall, walked over, and punched him in the jaw.

Eridan spat violet blood in his opponent's blue lens. While Sollux's concentration was broken, he brought his knee up to drive into his stomach.

Sollux doubled over in pain for a second but quickly straightened and caused the bookshelf Eridan was standing in front of to fall over.

Eridan barely rolled out of the way in time, but shot another blast of magic at Sollux, which missed and blew up another computer.

Sollux levitated the broken computer and threw it at Eridan.

Eridan who'd been scrambling to get up was felled again by the flat monitor. He landed on his back with the breath knocked completely out of his lungs. He told himself to get up but found all he could do was gasp.

Sollux pinned him to the floor, walked over and kicked him in the stomach a few times.

Laying on the ground, Eridan did the only thing he could think of, he punched Sollux right in the groin, before scrambling away.

Sollux cried out in pain and dropped to his knees.

Standing, Eridan lifted a knee right into Sollux's face, shattering his glasses and forcing him onto his back. Eridan straddled the lowblood and pointed his wand at his throat.

Sollux lay there beneath him, panting. He sneered and spit in his face.

Eridan winced and growled. He pulled back a hand and slapped Sollux across his cheek. Yellow blood was staining his hand now, and Eridan couldn't help but notice the purple splatters that dripped down onto his captive's shirt. He smirked. "Fuck you, Sol."

Sollux looked up at him and smirked. "I think you have that backwardth."

Eridan scowled. "Don't screw around with me piss blood!" He growled in Sollux's face, pushing his wand a bit harder against the vulnerable skin of his neck.

Sollux winced slightly, but was still smirking.

Sollux's silence irritated the sea dweller. Far more bothersome was that smirk. Eridan could think of only one way to rid him of it. With a growl, he lunged forward, capturing Sollux's mouthin a kiss that was all teeth, blood, and pure hatred.

Sollux growled and bit his lip, tasting the blood in his mouth.

The pain only made Eridan angrier. He pulled away to grip Sollux's hair and yank his head back. Moving his wand far enough to make room, the sea dweller it psionic's neck, just hard enough to create a mark that'd force him to wear a sweater tomorrow. He lifted his head, forcing Sollux to look back at him.

Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and he defiantly stared straight into Eridan's eyes.

Regaining his composure, Eridan took in the gold and gray masterpiece beneath him. Blood stained and bruised with bicolored eyes and a darkening hickey on his neck, Solluxwas like a sadist's dream. Blood and beauty mixed together to create the angry panting troll beneath him.

Seeing that Eridan had let his guard down, Sollux kneed him in the stomach and flipped him over, pinning him to the ground.

Eridan's wand skittered across the floor. His heart rate picked up with a spike of fear he failed to quash. He was completely defenseless now. Sure, he could still fight, but his weak shrimpy (no fish pun intended) fists against all the fury of an angry teenager with the power of a Demi-dod? Sollux could crush him with his mind and Eridan wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

Sollux smirked and looked down at his prize, trying to decide what to do with him. He settled for slowly dragging his claws down Eridan's chest.

Eridanjissed as the well trimmed claws tore holes in the fine, water resistant fabric, nicking his chest and causing blood to well up.

Sollux chuckled darkly, leaned down, and bit his shoulder.

Eridan gasped and clawed at the psionic forces holding his hands to the ground. He bucked his hips against Sollux with a growl.

Sollux held his hips down and dug his claws in.

Eridan gave a surprised yelp followed by a repressed whimper. He sincerely hopes Sollux wouldn't notice how the rough treatment was affecting him.

"Damn, ED. Tho hard already?" Sollux lightly traced Eridan's bulge through his pants.

The sea dweller flushed with embarrassment, turning his head so as not to have to face his enemy. His pain kink was something he'd always tried to keep to himself but he'd never realized head a thing for humiliation too. He squirmed against Sollux. Although whether trying to escape his attention or get more, Eridan wasn't sure.

Sollux grabbed a fistful of Eridan's hair and forced him to look at him before crushing their lips together.

Eridan tried to growl, but it came out more as a whimper. He responded to the kiss despite himself, wriggling his hips against Sollux.

Sollux was surprised to find himself getting aroused but decided to just go with it. What the hell? He needed to relieve some stress. He forced Eridan's head back and bit his neck. Hard.

Eridan cried out. Fuck, he was not supposed to want this as much as he did. He archedagainst Sollux's thinner body, a high keen being forced from his throat.

Sollux snickered. He really did love seeing Eridan so defenseless. "Enjoying yourthelf are you?"

"Shut up." Eridan panted out. He arched his pelvis upwards. Seeking friction and heat.

"Tsk tsk. Tho eager." Sollux thrusted forward, grinding against Eridan.

Eridan scraped his claws against the ground. He'd love to be free to tear Sollux's shirt from his body, but his hands were still forced to the ground. After a drawn out moan, he forced out, "Too many clothes..." Followed by a high, "Please..."

Sollux was debating torturing him a little longer, but decided he was feeling nice today. He tore Eridan's shirt away and started to undo his own pants.

Eridan purred in pleasure when Sollux began to strip. He wanted to get out of his own ridiculous skinny jeans, but his squirming was for naught unless Sollux willed it.

When Sollux finished getting out of his pants he took his shirt off and threw it across the room.

Eridan drank in the sight of the narrow chest, greedily. His nook was nearly dripping behind his bulge now and, summoning up what assertiveness he could, groaned "Wwell come on, let's do this!"

Sollux smirked and ran his hands up Eridan's chest.

The sea dweller arched into the psionic's touch with a drawn out "yesssss!"

Sollux replaced his hands with his mouth, licking and biting down Eridan's chest.

Eridan clenched his fingers at empty air. "Gog damn, Sollux!" He cried out, his back bowing to press against Sollux's mouth.

Sollux stopped just before his waistband and undid his pants, lowering them just the tiniest bit before tearing them off.

Eridan's bulge was flushed deep purple, but he'd always been confident about it and -despite his violet flush- looked down at Sollux petulantly.

Sollux smirked up at him and gave it a long lick.

Sollux held down his hips and continued to lick his bulge for a while before taking it into his mouth.

Eridan nearly screamed. His leg wrapped around Sollux's shoulder as he gasped through the pleasure.

Sollux reached a hand up and probed Eridan's nook with his fingers.

Eridan's hips bucked forward and he hissed through his teeth. It'd been a long time since he'd received something like this, but damn he wasn't complaining.

Sollux's fingers and mouth sped up.

"Damn Sol, are you going to fuck me or not?" Eridan groaned out.

Sollux sat up and smirked. "Beg me for it."

Eridan sputtered. "I'm not going to do that!" To himself he thought, 'Dear Gog, please make me do that!'

"Fine. Have it your way." He kept Eridan pinned to the floor and got up, walking to one of the computers.

"Wwhat?!" Eridan shouted indignantly. "You're just gonna fucking- argh! Fine!" Swallowing his pride, he growled, "Please get ovver here and pail me!"

Sollux turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think you can to better then that."

Eridan scowled at the lowblood. Oh he would make that fucker /pay/ later. But then again, he'd never been as aroused as he was now. With a huff, he gathered his thoughts. "Please Sol, get ovver here and pail me! Make me your dirty fuckin' sea dwwelling bitch. Please, please, please just fuck me!" He moaned out as desperately as he could.

Sollux sighed. "If you inthitht."

"I do. So please?"

Sollux walked back over, knelt before him, and with out any warning thrusted into him.

Eridan arched and screamed. The slight sting of his barely prepared for penetration contrasted deliciously with the pleasure. He moved and shifted, trying to adjust to the sudden fullness.

Sollux didn't wait for him and started thrusting into him hard and fast.

The sea dweller gasped and moaned beneath him, writhing with the brutal pleasure that hit him like waves. He'd never drowned before (couldn't really) but he imagined it must be something like this.

Sollux groaned and kept thrusting. "Ngh...fuck, ED..."

"Sol...lux...Gog damn yes, ah!" He wrapped his legs around the psionic's hips, pullinghim closer.

Sollux grabbed hold of Eridan's bulge and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck...Sol! I'm...ah, close!"

Sollux sped up impossibly faster.

Eridan screamed Sollux's name as he came. He arched off the floor, shooting his dark purple genetic material across his chest and stomach.

Sollux kept going until he came inside Eridan with a long drawn out moan.

Eridan lay panting on the floor, gold genetic material dripping from his abused nook. As he caught his breath he asked, "Are you going to let me go or wwhat?"

Sollux pulled his clothes back on. "Nah, I think I'll jutht make you thit there for a while."

The royal frowned, but decided he didn't particularly care to get up yet anyway. He chuckled to himself though. "So, wwas it good for you?" He asked flippantly.

"Good enough." He finished getting dressed and decided to let Eridan up now.

Eridan stretched out his arms above him, wincing at the ferocious bite on his shoulder. Turning his head, he felt a wave of smugness at the sight of his own bite completely exposed on Sollux's neck. He got up to get his clothes.

Sollux went over to a computer and sat down, turning it on.

As Eridan dressed he pondered what this could mean. Were the they kismeisis now? The highblood didn't know. Once fully dressed with his wand in his pocket, he stood for moment, staring at the back of Sollux's head. Then, with a subtle charge of magic that couldn't be traced back to him,he yanked the cord of the lowblood's computer from the wall.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed.

Eridan snickered to himself as he sprinted for the teleportation pad, disappearing before his nemesis could figure out what he'd done.

After screaming at nothing for a few minutes, Sollux figured out what happened. "Oh that dick! I swear to god, when I get ahold of him..." He plugged the computer back in while continuing to mutter to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan awoke in his block the next day, feeling sore. This horizontal human bed thing wasn't doing his back any favors. Sitting up, he winced at the sharp pain that shot through his loins. He didn't dare look down, for fear he'd see purple blood mixed with the dried genetic material. Gog damn Sollux. He didn't believe the rumors about psionics having twin bulges, but if the pain between his legs was any indication he might be a believer. He staggered to his closet to pull on a fluffy bathrobe. He was in desperate need of an ablution so he didn't bother putting any clothes on. He left his block and made his way down the hall.

Sollux woke up in the computer room. He must've fallen asleep there sometime last night. He stretched, got up, and went to go take an ablution.

Eridan felt almost insulted that there was such a thing as a communal shower block, much less that he was forced to use it. He almost locked the door behind him after making sure he was alone but decided against it. At least one half of the fuckers on this meteor could probably just destroy the door, then he'd be fucked. He settled for leaving his bathrobe hanging outside the door as a message that the room was occupied and therefore /stay the fuck away./

Sollux stopped in front of the door of the shower block for a moment, having noticed the robe. Eventually he decided he didn't give a shit and walked in.

Eridan didn't notice his entrance. Too busy standing under the stream of hot water with his gils fluttering happily. He was practically purring.

Sollux stared at him for a minute wondering if he should make his presence known or decided just to let him find out on his own and walked to the stall across from him. He stripped and turned the water on.

It was only when Eridan turned to find his shampoo that he noticed Sollux. He greeted him with a surprised jump and a yelp.

Sollux turned and smirked, quite pleased with the reaction. "Ehehehe 'Hello' to you too.

Eridan scowled, trying to resist the urge to cover his crotch. "Sh-shut up, land dwweller! Don't you knoww howw to knock?"

"Maybe you thould pay more attention?"

"Maybe you should learn to knock!"

"Why? It'th a communal thower."

"Wwith someone inside it!" He growled. "For all you knoww I could havve been doing something...personal..." He trailed off at that. He had been planning to check his nook for blood or tearing. Oh well, too late now. But damn if it didn't sting.

"You thould expect people to come in when you don't lock the door."

"You, Equius, Gamzee, or Aradia wwould havve just blasted the door open or ripped it off its hinges!"

"Then why we're you expecting privacy?"

"Because Aradia, Equius, or Gamzee wwould havve gone awway if they kneww someone wwas in here!"

"Well I gueth I'm jutht thpecial then."

Eridan's eyes narrowed. He did not want to talk to Sollux right now. He did not want to talk to anyone right now. Fuck Sollux. Fuck everything. Eridan turned around and tried to resume his shower, but he couldn't relax. He was hurting and annoyed and now there was an antagonistic witness to his suffering. "Wwhatevver Sol. Just leave me be."

Sollux thought for a moment before deciding he didn't want to deal with a pissy Erdian today and turned around.

Eridan listened to the land dweller for a moment, before trying to relax. He couldn't. Damn this ached. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Sollux was paying him no attention before glancing between his legs. He didn't see any blood, but that didn't mean there wasn't damage.

Sollux finished washing his hair, grabbed a towel, and started to dry off.

Eridan sighed and turned the water off. He felt pathetic. He looked pathetic. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He glanced at Sollux from under his lashes, blushing somewhat at the memories that came back.

Sollux looked over at him. "What?"

He dropped his eyes again. "Nothin', I guess." He felt like he needed to discuss whatever was going on between the two of them, but he didn't really want to. Or at least, not now. "Hey Sol. Don't think I'm askin you out 'r nothin, but I do think wwe ought to talk."

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "Thure. What about?"

"About... Wwell..." He trailed off. Eridan felt stupid and now he was getting a headache and oh Gog why had he thought this was a good idea? "You knoww wwhat? Nevver mind." Eridan turned to walk out.

Sollux pulled his jeans on and grabbed his arm. "What ith it?"

Eridan jerked his arm out of Sollux's grip. "I said nevver mind! I'll bring it up later! I'm not in the mood for this."

Sollux let go and raised his hands. "Alright, whatever."

Eridan was nearly out the door when paradox space decided he deserved another blow to his pride. His foot landed on - ha ha - a bar of soap. The end result involved a flail of imbalance, a brief fall, and him landing flat on his back with an "oof!"

Sollux stared in shock, then burst out laughing. Between fits of laughter he stuttered out "I can't...believe...you jutht did that!"

Eridan growled, before rolling onto all fours and standing shakily. He stalked toward the laughing troll diverting his course at the last moment to step into one of the few shower stalls with a detachable shower head. He cranked the cold water up high, before turning the icy spray on Sollux.

"Ahh! What the fuck?" Sollux used his psionics to turn the shower head around to spray Eridan.

Eridan shut the water off before he could he could get too wet. With another growl, he stalked around the divide between he and Sollux. Gathering a fistful of his now soaking wet shirt, he slammed the psionic against the tiled wall, sneering in satisfaction at the sound the back of his head made when it cracked the ceramic.

Sollux blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

Eridan - still somewhat achey though the adrenalin was helping - snarled into Sollux's ear, "You fucking asshole," before sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his shoulder.

Sollux cried out and kneed Eridan in the stomach.

Eridan bent, holding his stomach with one arm but not releasing Sollux. He slammed the psionic against the wall again, before leaning forward to lick a stripe through the yellow blood rising on Sollux's shoulder, shoving his thigh between the other's to rub against his crotch.

Sollux moaned despite himself and leaned his head back against the wall.

"That's right," Eridan growled, raising his hand from his stomach to tangle in Sollux's hair, tilting his head back further to expose his throat. "Moan for me. Moan for your prince." His other hand lowered from Sollux's shirt to slide along the waistband of his pants, raising his leg a bit higher to offer more friction while he planted love bites all over the tender skin of the neck exposed to him.

Sollux tried to struggle and get out of Eridans hold but was a bit distracted. Through his moans he managed to get out a raspy "L-let me go...you fucking...athhole..."

Eridan chuckled, slipping his hand inside Sollux's boxers to trace his fingers over the slowly stiffening bulges inside. "Noww do you really mean that, Sol?" Not giving him a chance to answer, he caught Sollux's mouth in an open kiss, deep and uncoordinated with the taste of blood and adrenalin fueling Eridan's lust. He pulled back when he desperately need breath to ask, "Really?" He hoped the question would end up being a rhetorical one and Sollux would stay, but he loosened his grip all the same, to show Sollux that he could leave if he really wanted to. He didn't want to be a rapist, he just wanted to put his rival in his place.

Sollux growled and fisted hand in his hair "Thut up." He pulled him into another kiss.

Eridan tightened his hold on the land dweller, biting his lip to lap at the yellow blood that welled up. The hand in Sollux's pants still did nothing more than tease the twin bulges.

Sollux moaned and bucked up into Eridans hand craving more friction

Eridan smirked against his skin. "Clothes, off before I rip them off." He made his point by dragging his claws down Sollux's shirt, dragging little runs in the fabric.

Sollux practically tore his shirt off before ridding himself of his pants and underwear as well.

Eridan dropped the towel from around his body, taking in his first look at Sollux's crotch. Yeah, he could see why he was hurting so bad. He pressed in close to Sollux again, grabbing a fist full of his hair and tilting his neck to the side to display the mark he had left earlier. Eridan went to work darkening it, while his other hand slid completely past his bulges to stroke the entrance to his nook.

Sollux bucked his hips, moaning loudly and gripped Eridans shoulders to keep himself upright.

Eridan paused and pulled back slightly to ask, "There's not goin to be anythin wweird dowwn there, is there? Like two nooks or a split down the middle or somefin? I just wwant to knoww beforehand."

"No. Nothing" Sollux gasped out. "Bethideth the bulgeth, i'm totally normal."

"Good to know," Eridan smirked, before plunging two fingers into his nook up to the second knuckle.

Sollux practically screamed. He leaned his head back and tightened his hold on Eridans shoulders.

Eridan purred his pleasure at Sollux's cry, pulling his fingers back before thrusting them in deeper.

Sollux wrapped his legs around Eridans waist. "Ngh...fuck.."

Eridan slid one hand under Sollux's thigh and pressed him harder against the wall to maintain his grip on him. With their groins pushed together, Eridan gasped when their bulges involuntarily tangled.

Sollux gasped as well, resting his head on Eridans shoulder.

Eridan spread his fingers inside Sollux, stretching his inner walls. As tempting as it was to fuck the Psionic untouched and tight as a virgin, he wanted to do this with him again. He didn't plan to chase off his prize before he'd had enough of it.

Sollux tightened his hold. "Gog damn it, Ampora! Jutht pail me!"

Eridan growled deeply, before disentangling their bulges and moving his hands to Sollux's hips. He lined up, pausing to tease the low blood's nook with the tip of his writhing bulge.

Sollux moved his hips forward trying to get it in more.

Eridan grinned before thrusting in to the base.

Sollux cried out and threw his head back against the wall.

Groaning against Sollux's shoulder, Eridan had to pause to compose himself, panting against the lowblood's skin.

Sollux groaned in frustration and wrapped his legs tighter around Eridan's waist. "Move!"

"Shut it, you stupid little..." But he trailed off when he began thrusting.

"Ah...fuck, Ampora..."

Eridan picked up the pace and force of his thrusts. He wanted Sollux to wake up feeling like he had that morning. He wanted Sollux to /ache/ after this and be angry and come looking for one-upsmanship.

Sollux dug his claws into Eridans shoulder as he started to meet his thrusts.

Eridan growled against Sollux's throat, before moving one hand up to tangle in his short hair. He jerked his head back to nip down his throat, leaving tiny wounds whose blood he lapped at eagerly.

Sollux moaned. "Ah...i'm clothe."

Still thrusting, Eridan dropped a hand to Sollux's bulges, stroking hard in time. "That's it baby, come for me."

A few more moments and Sollux came hard body twitching violently.

Sollux's orgasm set of Eridan's own, and he brought his hips up hard against his partner's holding him there while he released his genetic material.

Sollux was still holding onto Eridan, panting hard.

Eridan slid Sollux down to the floor, kneeling along with him until he was sure he wouldn't drop him. With a grunt, he pulled out of Sollux's nook, his bulge retreating back into his body.

Sollux swallowed and held a shaky arm out "h-hand me my clotheth.."

Eridan let out a breathy laugh. "So you can covver them in genetic material? You probably could have filled a bucket all on your own just now." He pulled away from Sollux, getting up onto shaky legs. "You need another ablution. /I/ need another ablution."

Sollux got up slowly, supporting himself on the wall.

Eridan watched Sollux's instability with something like dull satisfaction, even though he himself was feeling rather weak in the knees.

Sollux made his way over to a shower and turned the water on.

Eridan turned to his own shower block, standing under the spray just long enough to wash away any evidence of their activities.

Once Sollux was rinsed off, he grabbed a towel and dried himself.

Eridan - once again wrapped in a towel - went to the door and looked outside, searching for his robe. He scowled and turned back towards his nemesis. "Alright, noww wwhat hawe you done wwith it?"

Sollux raised an eyebrow "I didn't do anything with it..."

Eridan's eyes narrowed. "Then howw did you knoww wwhat I wwas talkin about?"

"You were looking outhide where your robe wath so i just athumed."

Eridan scowled. He was tired again and didn't feel like picking another fight so soon after the last. Besides, he had another robe lying around his block somewhere. What the hell did he care. "Wwhatevver."

Sollux finished getting dressed

Eridan paused at the door. He looked at Sollux contemplatively.

Sollux looked at him. "...What?"

Before he could stop himself, Eridan found himself saying, "Does this mean we're kismesis noww or somefin?"

Sollux looked at him in surprise and shrugged. "Well...i gueth so.."

Eridan didn't quite know what to make of that. He'd always fancied that the caliginous quadrant would be emotionally taxing with no emotional compensation, but hating Sollux was easy. Really easy. He smirked. "Good to knoww," he purred as he left the communal shower block with as much flourish as a soaking wet troll in towel could muster.

Sollux stood there for a moment before heading to his block.

Once back in his block, it finally dawned on Eridan: he'd filled a quadrant. He grinned stupidly and fell back on his bed. Rolling onto his stomach, he snatched a notepad and pen off his nightstand and began plotting his next wave of irritation for the lowblood.

Sollux got back to his block and realized he'd been wairing the same clothes for a few days and went to go change. Once that was done he went over to his bed and turned on his laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan woke up at what the clock by his bed told him was three in the afternoon. He glowered and swatted at the timepiece vengefully until he realized it hadn't been what woke him. Glancing around the room, he realized he was actually very hungry. He slid his fingers through his hair before rolling out of bed, stretching as he pulled a pajama shirt over his head. Toeing on some fluffy purple slippers, he left his room to head to the nutrition block.

Sollux tore his attention away from the computer and looked at his clock. He'd stayed up all night again...he decided he'd better eat before he forgot again. He sighed and got up, heading to the nutrition block.

Eridan was pouring himself a bowl of Glucose Frosted Sugar Bombs (now with marshmallows) when he noticed Sollux enter. He offered a sneer and a toss of his hair before returning to his overly sweet cereal.

Sollux walked over and grabbed the cereal, pouring some for himself, and sat down.

Deciding to just roll with the frigid silence, Eridan rolled his eyes before pouring water from the sink over his cereal and sitting across from Sollux to look at the games on the back of the box.

Sollux was intently staring at his cereal. He was determined not to be the one to speak first.

Eridan was intent on giving Sol a run for his money, scooping a spoon full of cereal to his mouth as he traced the maze on the back of the box with one finger. He grimaced at the spark of sugary energy that spiked in his heart and began fidgeting with one of his slippers.

Sollux ate his cereal quickly then just sat there staring into space.

Holy shit, how much caffeine laced into this shit? Eridan felt like he was practically vibrating. He couldn't stop twitching or fidgeting and he found himself becoming distracted from his crossword by trivial things like Sollux's eyes, a bug crawling on the wall, Sollux's hair, the pattern etched in the metal of the coffee table, the bored look on Sollux's face...Okay yeah maybe it wasn't just the sugar that was driving Eridan up the wall. But it had a lot to do with it.

After a while Sollux started to fall asleep. He really should have slept last night. He kept shaking himself awake until eventually he collapsed face first onto the table.

The noise made Eridan jump and shriek, knocking his cereal off the table.

Sollux began to snore quietly

Eridan's hyped up emotions jumped from distress to anger. His racing heart told him to take action and he did. He was in front of Sollux before he knew how he got there, seizing his shoulder and slamming him upright in his chair with a growl.

Sollux shouted in surprise and punched whatever was closest, which turned out to be Eridan's stomach.

Eridan cried out, clutching his stomach with one arm while maintaining his grip on Sollux. He snarled, before pulling his hand back to bring an open handed slap hard across the yellow blood's cheek.

Sollux growled and catapulted Eridan across the room. "What the actual fuck ith your problem?!"

The sea dweller slammed against the wall, sliding down to rest with his back against it and his knees bent. Eridan didn't have the clarity to answer. What the hell was in that cereal? Was Sollux just immunized to sugar? Fuck Eridan couldn't feel his hands and his heart was racing. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was something about cucumbers in old Alternian.

Sollux stared at him like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. **AN:50 points to whoever gets that reference!)** "What?..."

Eridan clutched his chest. His heart was pounding and he couldn't catch his breath. "Fuck..." He growled, before collapsing on the floor, completely unconscious.

"What the fuck...holy shit!" He picked him up using his psionics and floated him down to Kanayas block. He kicked the door. "KN open up! I think there'th thomething wrong with ED!"

Kanaya - awake as usual - opened her door to see a slightly distressed Sollux and a floating Eridan with his head nudging the ceiling. She took in the sight, before opening her door a bit wider, an invitation.

Sollux walked in and floated Eridan in after him, 'accidentally' knocking his head on the doorframe. He set him down on the bed.

Kanaya winced at the loud thunk of Eridan's head. "What happened to him?" she asked, not quite sure if she wanted to know.

"Well he wath eating cereal, then he thtarted acting weird. Then I threw him againtht the wall, he muttered thomething about cuccumberth, and pathed out."

"Did you knock him out? What kind of cereal was he eating?" Kanaya touched Eridan's neck, frowning at the racing pulse.

"I don't think tho...maybe? Augh, I don't know! And jutht a regular thugary cereal."

That got Kanaya's attention. "Glucose Bombs?"

"I think tho...but it can't be that can it? I mean, i ate it too and i'm not freaking out."

"Yes," Kanaya asserted, "but you've grown up on sugary stock foods. He's been raised on organic vegetables and minimal meats. His body can't handle the overly-processed sugars." Her mind raced for a moment, before she pointed to her door. "Down the hall, to the right there's a door labeled 'AE36s'. It's a medical supply closet. Get a bottle of insulin and a syringe set."

Sollux nodded and left the room. He swiftly walked down the hall till he got to the door. He opened it and dug around trying to find what he was looking for.

Kanaya touched Eridan's forehead, brushing his hair off his forehead, waiting for Sollux to return.

Sollux eventually found what he was looking for and walked back to the room. "Here it ith!"

Kanaya swabbed the inside of Eridan's arm with a cotton ball of alcohol, before jabbing a syringe of insulin in his arm. She pressed down on the plunger while telling Sollux, "Go get an IV pole and fill the bag with some diluted water after dissolving a mineral tablet inside it. Bring it back here."

"Okay." Sollux went and got what she asked for. He filled it with water and put the tablet inside to disolve. He made his way back to the block hand handed it to her.

Kanaya hooked Eridan up to the IV. Hopefully this would get him back to normal, but she didn't think he should ever - EVER - eat non-organic sugars again. She turned pulled a blanket over him and turned back to Sollux. "Well that's about all I can do, unless he dies. Which I doubt will happen." She paused to watch his reaction.

Sollux nodded. "Tho...thith ith all becauthe he can't eat thugar?"

Kanaya nodded. "Apparently. I doubt he even knew. He was fortunate that you were there. I don't doubt who would have died if this had happened when he was alone." She paused a chuckled. "I also don't doubt he would forever be indignant that he died by something so... Undignified."

Sollux chuckled. "Ehehe probably. ...tho thould I go or...?"

"Unless you want to wait here for the ensuing drama show that our favorite prima-donna will no doubt undergo. Or you could go back to bed and I can call you when it starts so you'll be here for the show."

Sollux smirked. "Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it! Go ahead and call me when he wakes up. See ya!" Sollux headed out of the room and went back to his block.

Kanaya watched him leave before returning to her reading material in the corner, occasionally checking up on Eridan to make sure his pulse was returning to a normal rate. When the high blood began to stir, she sent Sollux a message.

grimAuxiliatrix (GA) began trolling twinArmagedons at 5:43 AM

GA: Get Down Here. He Is Waking Up.

TA:ii'm on my way!

Sollux got up and went down the hall to Kanaya's block and opened the door.

Eridan's head was pounding. His insides were twisted up in knots and his extremities were aching. He opened his eyes, surprised to see Kanaya and Sollux. Then he remembered what had happened. Cereal, Sollux, heat racing, blackness. "Wwhat the hell happened?"

Sollux looked down at him and smirked. "Morning thleepy head. You pathed out becauth you can't hold your thugar."

"I..." He dismissed Sollux as being an ass and an idiot and turned to Kanaya questioningly.

"You're a diabetic. You cannot process non-organic sugars. If you do, you'll just undergo a repeat of what happened today," she intoned, more than eager to get back to her book.

"What do you mean 'what happened today'?" Eridan asked shrilly, dropping his accent in his concern.

"I told you, you pathed out cauthe you can't deal with thugar!"

"So if I eat sugar... I'll faint?" He asked for clarification.

"After you undergo a wild mood swing. And then you'll die."

Sollux nodded. "Tho you probably thouldn't do that. Unleth you wanna die that ith."

Eridan looked shaken. Then resolute. Then pompous. "Wwell of course peasant food doesn't agree with me. I shall simply havve to resolvve to avvoid your toxic sugar swill, Sollux."

Sollux glared. "Careful, or I might thove it down your throat."

Kanaya frowned and turned back to Sollux. "I've done all I can for him. Take him with you when you leave."

He looked at Kanaya. "Alright, KN. Thankth." He turned back to Eridan. "Can you walk?"

Eridan scoffed. "Of course I can-" but he ended up cutting himself off because he'd thrown his legs over the edge of the bed to stand, and had just ended up clinging to Sollux's shoulders, face shoved into his chest with his legs wobbly and bent underneath him.

Sollux shouted in surprise. Then scoffed "Oh really?" He lifted Eridan up, thanked Kanaya again and started to walk out of the room with Eridan floating behind him.

Eridan squawked when Sollux lifted him up, but he didn't complain too much.

Kanaya watched them go with a blank look which cracked into a smirk when she realized Feferi wouldn't have to auspistice them after all.

Sollux brought him to his (Eridan's) block and set him in his bed.

Eridan sat up and looked at his kismesis. Swallowing just a tiny bit of his pride, he said, "Thank you for that. And for getting me to Kanaya." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "You knoww, so I didn't die or anythin'."

Sollux smirked. "What would you do without me?"

Eridan pouted. "Oh, shut up Sol. Probably /die/ from a diabetic coma."

Sollux stood awkwardly. "Tho...I thould probably go..."

Eridan frowned. "Yeah, I guess so." He coughed lightly. "I, um... I'll see you later."

Sollux started to slowly back out of the room. "Yeah...thee ya." He turned and headed back to his block.

Eridan flopped back on his bed. He still didn't feel well, so he rolled back under some blankets, shedding his shirt and throwing it into a corner as he did so. He'd worry later. He'd think about his disease later. He'd research what he needed to know much, much later because right now all he wanted to do was get some sleep.

Sollux got back to his block and collapsed on his bed, pulling his laptop over to him and turning it on.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling twinArmageddons (TA) at 7:38 PM

CG: NO

TA: what?

CG: I FORBID IT

TA: 'NO' what?

TA:Forbiid what?

CG: IT APPEARS WE HAVE BEEN FLOATING AROUND ON THIS ROCK OF SHIT FOR FAR TOO LONG. CLEARLY YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND LONG AGO, AND YOU HAVE INGESTED COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF SOPOR SLIME, BECAUSE THAT IS THE ONLY REASON I CAN THINK OF FOR YOU TO NOT KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT.

CG: HOPEFULLY I HAVE CAUGHT YOU IN A RARE MOMENT OF SOBRIETY.

CG: IF THAT IS THE CASE, THEN PLEASE TRY TO RESIST THE URGE TO DESTROY YOUR COMPUTER AND BLOW UP HALF THE METEOR WITH THE SHEER FORCE OF YOUR RAGE AND DISGUST. I KNOW I'M RESISTING. JEGUS FUCK AM I RESISTING.

CG: I AM GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING HORRIFIC, SOLLUX. FROM ONE BEST FRIEND TO ANOTHER.

CG: ARE YOU READY?

TA:ii gue22

TA:what i2 it?

CG: HERE IT GOES.

CG: YOU

CG: ARE FILLING

CG: A QUADRANT

CG: WITH ERIDAN

CG: FUCKING

CG: AMPORA!

CG: TELL ME KANAYA LIED TO ME.

CG: TELL ME SHE MADE THIS SHIT UP BECAUSE THE ROSE HUMAN TAUGHT HER ABOUT SARCASM AND SHE'S JUST MAKING THIS UP TO TRY IT OUT.

CG: TELL ME THIS SOLLUX

TA: oh my Gog,that'2 what thii2 ii2 about? 2orry to di22apoint you, but it'2 true.

CG: HA HA HA. THAT'S FUNNY. YOU SEE THOSE WORDS AT THE FRONT OF MY SENTENCE? THOSE ARE NOISES ONE MAKES WHEN SOMETHING IS FUNNY.

CG: BUT WHAT YOU SAID WASN'T ALL THAT FUNNY.

CG: DISGUSTING? YES.

CG: BUT NOT FUNNY.

TA: ii'm not joking. iit'2 true.

CG: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

CG: THAT WAS EVEN LESS FUNNY.

CG: OKAY SERIOUSLY NOW...

CG: BECAUSE REALLY...

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: I MEAN, I KNEW YOU COULDN'T STAND THE FUCKER...

CG: BUT I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T STAND THE FUCKER!

TA: ii can't. And ii dunno. iit ju2t...happened.

CG: OH GOG

CG: PLEASE NEVE MAKE REFERENCE OF ANYTHING "HAPPENING" BETWEEN YOU TWO AGAIN.

CG: I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT.

TA: calm down. iit'2 not that bad.

CG: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT?

CG: FINE.

CG: I DON'T EVEN CARE.

CG: I'M GOING TO PRETEND THAT I NEVER EVEN HEARD ABOUT THIS.

TA: whatever, have iit your way.

CG: I'D SAY I'M HAPPY FOR YOU, BUT I CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT YOU'RE FILLING A QUADRANT WITH

carcinoGeneticist (CG) has ceased trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

carcinoGeneticist (CG) has resumed trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

CG: SORRY

CG: I JUST HAD TO GO PROJECTILE VOMIT MY INNARDS AND RIP OUT MY SHAME GLOBES IN A FIT OF UNBRIDLED RAGE AND DISGUST.

TA: Alriight. You've made your poiint.

CG: I HAVE HUMANS TO TROLL.

CG: HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FISHSTICKS.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) has ceased trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

carcinoGeneticist (CG) has resumed trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

TA: what now?

CG: I JUST REALIZED THAT OUT LOUD THAT SOUNDED LIKE FISH DICKS.

CG: I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH.

TA: wow. Niice KK.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) has ceased trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

Sollux sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd expected KK to freak out of course but it was still annoying. He huffed and fell back onto his bed.

**AN:No sex in this one, sorry! But I'll make up for it next time, I promise! Thank you to everyone who has read or commented on this so far, I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: AW YEAH, I AM BACK BABY! I have successfully recovered almost all of my deleted files and will be updating regularly again! I apologize for the wait. Also, I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me! ^^**

Sollux woke up and stared at the ceiling. Funny, he didn't remember falling asleep...he got up and looked at the clock. Almost noon. He reached for his laptop and turned it on. After checking for any messages, he went to go change clothes.

Eridan slowly drifted into awareness around noon. He was slowly reminded of his situation by every detail of his body that he became aware of over time. He was on a bed so he was on the meteor. His head ached because he'd had a diabetic emergency yesterday. there were various wounds scattered over his body from his kismesis. Eridan also became aware of an emptiness in his stomach. Damn.

Rolling out of bed, the sea dweller had the foresight to test his legs before putting all of his weight on them, which proved to be unnecessary because they held just fine. Eridan began to make his sleepy way to his closet.

Sollux got dressed and went over to his laptop again. seeing no messages or anything else of importance, Sollux decided he'd better get something to eat. He shut his laptop and headed to the nutrition block.

Properly (fabulously) dressed, Eridan pocketed his white science stick and headed down to the nutrition block. He knew he'd brought along some vegetables. He'd just have to keep their codes so he could alchemize some more soon.

Not wanting anything in particular, Sollux grabbed the same cereal he'd had yesterday and poured himself a bowl. He sat down and began to eat.

Arriving at the nutrition block, Eridan winced when he saw what his kismesis was eating. Yeah fuck that noise. He greeted him cordially enough before going to the refrigerator and digging around in the mostly untouched produce drawer until he found a apple he decided would be a fine breakfast.

Sollux looked at him and nodded in greeting and continued to eat his cereal. He wondered vaguely if he was feeling better but decided he didn't care enough to ask.

Eridan munched on his apple unintentionally loudly. He swallowed. Bored and obviously not going to get a conversation out of Sollux of his own free will, Eridan sidled up to him.

Sollux turned to look at him.

Eridan leaned against the back of his chair with one hand while bending forward to plant something of a kiss, something of a bite on the side of Sollux's neck, while the other hand trailed up the lowblood's chest, teasing at the collar of his shirt.

Sollux chuckled. "You theem energetic today.."

Eridan hummed. He pulled away from the hickey he was working on long enough to say, "Shush".

Sollux kept his mouth shut and just enjoyed what was going on for the moment.

Pulling back, Eridan walked around front of Sollux, before crawling into his lap. One knee resting between the other's legs and the other outside of them.

Sollux fisted a hand in his hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Eridan responded eagerly, moaning against Sollux's mouth.

Sollux used his free hand to rake his claws down Eridan's back. Not hard enough to break the skin, but still hard enough to hurt a bit.

The sea dweller hissed, tugging the hem of Sollux's shirt over his head.

Sollux lifted his arms so Eridan could get his shirt off, and tugged off Eridan's own shirt as well.

Eridan traced his claws down Sollux's chest, not applying anything but the lightest pressure until he reached his ribs, where he couldn't resist drawing ten tiny pinpricks of blood.

Sollux hissed and pulled Eridan in for another kiss.

Eridan bit down on his kismesis's lower lip, lapping not quite apologetically at the blood he was rewarded with.

Sollux pulled away and it Eridan's neck just hard enough to draw blood.

Eridan cried out, arching against Sollux's mouth, grinding his clothed bulge against his leg.

Sollux lapped up the violet blood flowing from the wound.

"Fuck, Sol..." His voice trailed off into a moan, his fingers tangling in the short black hair.

Sollux smirked against his skin and ground against him.

Erdian whined, dropping one hand to fumble with with the button on Sollux's jeans.

Sollux stood up and set Eridan on the counter. He quickly took off his jeans and boxers and ordered Eridan to do the same.

Eridan was already wriggling out of his suddenly /very/ oppressive skinny jeans. He tossed them and his silk briefs somewhere in the vicinity of the sink. He'd nixed cape that day, leaving him with just his scarf tangled loosely around his neck.

Sollux smirked. So many things to do with that scarf...oh well, he could save that for later. He hopped up on the counter and licked up Eridan's chest.

Eridan shuddered, arching into Sollux's touch, his bulge curled against his stomach, seeking a partner (or two).

Sollux moved up and let their bulges tangle together. He moaned and bit down on Eridan's neck.

"Sollux!" He groaned, pulling Sollux up to kiss him, wrapping one leg around the other's waist.

Sollux tangled his fingers in Eridan's hair and continued to kiss him.

"Sol, damn, please!" Eridan whined, grinding agains the lowblood's bulge.

Sollux brought a hand down to stroke the entrance to his nook.

Eridan bucked his hips into the touch with a gasp.

Sollux smirked and slowly pushed two fingers in.

Eridan tilted his head back and moaned.

Sollux took them out almost all the way before thrusting them in again.

The sea dweller cried out and bit his lip, eyes closed, lost in the feeling.

After a few more thrusts, Sollux took his fingers out and disentangled their bugles. He positioned himself, teasing Eridan's nook with the tips of his bulges.

"Come /on/ Sol! Just ram them in me! Please?"

"Tsk, tho impatient." Sollux thrusted his hips forward and buried himself inside Eridan.

Eridan nearly screamed. Hell fucking yes this was perfect to him. The pain of the stretch and the pleasure of Sollux being there scattered his thoughts so far, he didn't know if he'd be able to put himself back together. He clutched the other tightly, with his hands on his shoulders and his legs around his waist.

Sollux pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again. He did this each time.

Each thrust made Eridan cry out until he thought to bite his lip, only to change his mind and drag Sollux down to nip his instead, sucking on the wounds he made.

Sollux moaned and sped up. He moved a hand down to stroke Eridan's bulge in time with his thrusts.

Eridan dragged his claws down Sollux's back, head tilted back in ecstasy. Fuck, he was getting close.

Sollux started to suck and bite his neck as well.

"Fuck, Sol! Getting...Ah! C-close!"

Sollux smirked and rammed even harder into Eridan.

Eridan lost it then, coming with a scream and splattering the both of them with purple.

Sollux groaned as he felt Eridan tighten around him. He grabbed Eridan's hips and spewed his genetic material inside him.

Eridan whimpered quietly as he was filled, genetic material staining his thighs and sliding off his stomach and down his ribcage.

Sollux pulled out of him and sat up.

Eridan went limp, lying back on the counter with a sated smile.

Sollux took a minute to compose himself before getting up and reaching for his clothes.

Eridan was about to point out that he was going to stain everything, when an enraged voice came from the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" And there was Karkat, utterly scarlet with fury and embarrassment.

Eridan rolled his eyes and sat up.

Sollux looked up "Oh. Hey, KK."

"'Hey KK?' HEY KK?" Karkat roared. He looked like he was about to have an aneurism. "No Sollux. You don't get to say 'hey KK' to me. Not when you are both splattered in each others colors like some debauched painting of gross desperate sea-dweller and now equally gross computer geek!"

Eridan rolled his eyes , wiping some genetic material from his chest and flicking it in the sink. "Calm down Karkat. Just because I hit it before you did is no reason for you to get so wworked up ovver this."

Sollux threw Eridan dish towel and smirked at Karkat. "Evening."

Karkat- if possible- turned even redder. He seemed to be mustering up energy for another rant, when he stepped forward and ended up stepping his own foot in Eridan's underwear. He flailed around a bit before kicking them off, shooting a glare at Eridan as he caught them with a bored, 'thank you'.

"Fuck you guys. Just...fuck you guys." he seethed. "I'm going to go find Terezi soon because I'm gouging my eyes out as soon as I get back to my block."

"Oh calm down, KK. It'th not like you didn't know. And it'th not our fault you decided to walk in when you did."

"So you're implying that it's my fault you two pailed in the nutrition block? Wait...YOU TWO DON'T EVEN HAVE A PAIL! Argh! Collectively, I think I hate you two almost as much as I hate myself."

"No, I'm thayihg it'th your fault that you decided to walk in when you did. And wow, I feel honored." Sollux took a dish towel and started wiping himself off.

"Just..." Karkat eyed the pair with disdain. "Just clean up really fucking well." He glanced at Sollux and shuddered. "Yeah, I'll never eat mustard again. Thanks fuckass." He stormed off.

Eridan had cleaned off with a dish towel and tugged off his briefs. "I believve that wwent rather wwell, all things considered."

"Ehehehe you should have theen him latht night. I thought he wath going to blow up the meteor!" Sollux pulled his jeans on.

"I'm not sure wwhether to be proud or offended." Eridan shimmied into his skinny jeans, having to jump once or twice to pull them on.

Sollux shrugged. "I'd go with a little of both." He slipped his shirt on again.

Eridan nodded, pulling on his v-neck and straightening his scarf.

Sollux stood awkwardly, staring at the floor, unsure what to do with himself.

Eridan gave him a look and ran a hand through his hair. "Wwhat?"

Sollux looked over to the wall. "Nothing".

Eridan was quiet for a moment. Then he made his way to stand in front of Sollux. He ran a hand up his arm to pull him by his shoulder into a rough kiss.

Sollux fisted a hand in his hair and kissed back.

Erdian slid his arms around Sollux's waist, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Sollux moved his other hand to rest on Eridan's shoulder.

Eridan turned his head, breaking the kiss to catch his breath, not breaking out of Sollux's arms.

Sollux was panting softly, he moved his so his arms were draped around Eridan's neck.

Eridan steered Sollux against the table, setting him up on its top. He returned to kissing him.

Sollux broke the kiss and smiled. "Really, already? It'th been what, ten minuteth?"

"No. He mumbled, kissing the underside of Sollux's jaw. "Just...enjoying myself."

"I thee. Glad I could provide entertainment for you." He pulled him up into another kiss.

"Mm." He pulled back. "Do you havve somewwhere you'd rather be?"

"Nope!"

"Right." He caught Sollux's mouth again, nipping at his bottom lip before kissing him again.

Sollux moved a hand back up to Erdian's hair and moaned into the kiss.

Eridan pulled back to duck down and nip at Sollux's neck, being careful- for once-to not draw blood. He pressed a kiss to each of the yellow bruises he left behind.

Sollux groaned and pushed down on Eridan's neck.

Eridan found himself purring quietly. He tried to squash it down, but decided he didn't care and returned his attention to making Sollux moan.

Sollux moaned softly and closed his eyes, tilting his head a bit more.

Eridan pulled away again to take in the troll he was still holding. His lips quirked a bit at the sight before him, before he dropped his mouth to Sollux's again.

Sollux moaned again and bit at Eridan's bottom lip.

Eridan pulled away, giving a breathy chuckle."Your mouth still tastes like that cereal."

Sollux smirked. "Careful. Wouldn't want you getting another sugar rush, now would we?"

Eridan scoffed, "Unless you'vve been injecting yourself wwith that shit, I think ill be fine." He dropped a chaste kiss to Sollux's lower lip, pulling away again to smirk a bit.

"You never know. Maybe I'm jutht that deviouth."

"Yes," Eridan murmured, nuzzling Sollux's neck. "You risk death by sugar coma yourself so your kismesis wwill follow you after sex. Brilliant plan. Almost romantic if it wweren't so...silly."

"It'th not thilly! That human playwright -what'th hith name...Shakethpeare?- Would write playth about that shit!"

"You'vve been reading human plays?" Eridan asked with genuine surprise. "Sol, that is so cute."

Sollux blushed. "Shut up. They're interethting.."

"I nevver said they wweren't." Eridan nuzzled him again before kissing the corner of his mouth.

Sollux smiled at him. "Have you read any?"

Eridan blushed purple. "Perhaps. I enjoyed only a sparse feww, howwevver."

"Which oneth?"

His blush darkened. "Romeo and Juliet."

Sollux grinned. "One of my perthonal favoriteth."

Eridan grinned back and murmured, "If I profane wwith my unwworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, twwo blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He brought Sollux's hand up to his lips to kiss his palm, not breaking eye contact. Then he snickered at himself, blushing harder then ever and dropped his head to rest against the lowblood's shoulder.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion showth in thith; For thainth have handth that pilgrimth' handth do touch, And palm to palm ith holy palmerth' kithh."

"Havve not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Eridan quoted, still holding Sollux's hand in his own.

"Ay, pilgrim, lipth that they mutht uthe in prayer. Wait...why the fuck am I Juliet?!"

Eridan laughed against his shoulder, his entire body shaking until he could compose himself enough to steal another kiss from Sollux. He pulled back with a chuckle "You recited that beautifully, and in case you couldn't tell that was sincerity."

Sollux grinned. "You're not half bad yourthelf."

Eridan scoffed, tossing his hair a bit. "But of course. I'vve only read it enough times to wwrite it again myself."

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you really have no life."

"Wwell pardon me if I don't think this meteor is a raging hotbed of debauchery and excitement. You simply must tell me all the highlights around here."

Sollux chuckled lightly.

Eridan pouted before kissing the lowblood again.

Sollux smiled and kissed him back.

Eridan pulled him closer, dragging the tips of his fingers -and not his claws- down Sollux's back.

Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan's neck and pulled him closer.

It only occurred to Eridan while his tongue was down Sollux's throat that this wasn't the most kismesisly thing to be doing, reciting poetry and making out on the kitchen table. Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Sollux had the ate thought but was too preoccupied with Eridan's tongue to care either.

Eridan eased Sollux back, kissing down his neck, his chest, his stomach, and back up again.

Sollux moaned and tangled his fingers in Eridan's hair.

Eridan groaned, "Shit, are you sure you're done for the night, Sol?"

Sollux smirked, "I might be up for a thecond round. Shouldn't we take thith to a more private place though? I don't want KK'th head exploding all over me."

Eridan straightened up. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He leaned down again to lick Sollux's ear and whispered, "Your block, or mine?"

Sollux shivered. "Yourth. It'th clother."

Eridan straightened and grabbed Sollux's hand, leading him down the hall to his block.

Arriving outside Eridan's door, the sea dweller pulled his prize inside, pushing him toward the bed.

Sollux fell back onto the bed, pulling Eridan with him.

Eridan crawled on top of him, already pawing at the yellow blood's clothes again.

Sollux smirked. "You're tho impatient." He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

Eridan bent his head to leave kisses down Sollux's collarbone and shoulders, bringing them back across his chest to rise up again and kiss him on the mouth.

Sollux rested a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him in place.

Eridan ground his hips into Sollux's.

Sollux growled and bucked his hips upwards.

Reaching down, Eridan fumbled with Sollux's pants.

Sollux helped him and his pants ended up on the floor next to his shirt. He stared up at Eridan and ran his hands over his shirt. "...hey, ED? How much do you like that shirt?"

Eridan raised an eyebrow "Wwhat do you mean?"

Sollux dragged his claws down the front of Eridan's shirt, ripping it off.

Eridan nearly pouted, but instead he shed the remains of his shirt and leaned down to kiss Sollux again.

Sollux smirked and ran his hands over Eridan's chest.

Eridan stripped out of his own jeans, straddling Sollux's hips.

He licked up Sollux's neck and ground their hips together.

Sollux moaned and pulled Eridan down to kiss him.

Eridan pressed into the kiss and slid one hand down to cup Sollux's nook, palming it gently.

Sollux bit back another moan.

Eridan smirked, trailing his fingertips teasingly between the outer folds, not giving Sollux's bulges any attention at all.

Sollux moaned loudly and bucked his hips. "G-gog dammit...Eridan..."

"Wwhat's that, Sol? Somefin wrong?" He did it again, pressing his fingers in a bit deeper this time, before retracting them to teasing touches.

"Nng...you fucking...teathe!"

"True," Eridan purred against his neck, shoving his fingers in suddenly to their hilts. "But I always delivver, don't I?"

Sollux arched his back and cried out, "AH! E-Eridan!"

Eridan added a third finger , pumping it in and out of the lowblood with the rest of his digits. He leaned down and bit the lowblood's shoulder.

Sollux moaned and pulled Eridan closer.

Eridan pulled away, enjoying the yellow bruise beginning to bloom along Sollux's shoulder.

"Hurry up!"

Eridan caught Sollux's mouth in a kiss too quick for the lowblood to reciprocate. He pulled his hand back and angled himself so his bulge barely teased Sollux's nook. "Sorry swweetheart, I didn't catch the magic, er...science wword.

Sollux nglared at him. "What? No way! I am not begging!"

Eridan trailed his fingers up Sollux's chest. "I wwasn't awware I wwas asking you to, but howw am I supposed to give you wwhat you wwant if I don't knoww wwhat it is?"

Sollux growled and wrapped his legs around Eridan's waist. "Jutht hurry up and pail me!"

Eridan decided that was the best he was going to get out of the lowblood, so he gripped Sollux's shoulder and thrust inside.

Sollux nearly screamed and pulled Eridan closer.

Eridan held still, trying not to lose himself. He gripped Sollux's hips, withdrew, and slammed back inside.

Sollux did his best to keep quiet but couldn't help but scream again.

Eridan angled Sollux's hips higher, planting his hands on either side of his head. He chose a pace that was fast and forceful, staying as quiet as he could.

Sollux moaned and leaned up to kiss him.

Eridan met him half way, growling possessively.

Sollux nipped at his lip.

Eridan ducked down to nip up his neck and back up to his mouth. He kissed hiskismesis/whatever the fuck he was, passionately.

Eridan ground his hips against Sollux, kissing him breathless. He pulled back and slipped a hand down to pump Sollux's bulges.

Sollux moaned. "Fuck...E-Eridan...'m close..."

Eridan smirked and thrusted harder and faster into Sollux.

Sollux bit down on Eridan's shoulder and let out a long, drawn out moan as he came.

Sollux tightened dramatically around Eridan's bulge, and with a gasp he came inside the psionic, filling him with dark purple genetic material as he was spattered with yellow.

Sollux looked up at him through half lidded eyes and gave him a sleepy smile.

Eridan pulled out, flopping down next to the yellow blood. He was nearly half asleep already. He wrapped his arms around Sollux's waist, pulling him close. He mumbled something only discernible at the end as, "-for you." before he drifted off to sleep.

Sollux opened his mouth to ask 'what?' But was asleep before he could get the question out.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is reading/following this! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eridan woke feeling gross as hell. Warm, but still gross. He opened his eyes to a head of disheveled black hair, and then remembered Sollux. He hesitantly hugged the lowblood to him again.

Sollux stirred but didn't open his eyes. "...five more minuteth..."

Eridan chuckled and snuggled closer and mumbled, "Evvening, swweetheart."

Sollux nuzzled him sleepily. " ...What time ith it?"

"I dunno." Eridan twined their legs together. "Does it matter?"

"Not really."

Eridan sighed and looked down at Sollux. He brought one hand up to pet the back of his head.

Sollux began to purr quietly.

"Howw're you feeling?"

"Tired...and thore."

"Mm." Eridan slid one thumb over Sollux's cheek, brushing some hair out of his face. "You wwant to go back to sleep?"?

Sollux shook his head. "No..."

"I need to take an ablution soon."

"Yeah...I should take one too." Sollux disentangled himself from Eridan and sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

Eridan got up and toed the torn remains of his shirt. Good thing he brought some more, but damn, he'd fucking liked that shirt.

Sollux chuckled and got up too. "Thtop looking at it like it'th a murdered grub. It'th jutht a shirt!"

"A nice shirt." Eridan countered, not terribly angry. He crossed the room to his closet, where he dug out a ridiculous looking purple wizard robe and his spare bathrobe. He glared at them both, debating which to wear and which to have Sollux wear. He tossed Sollux the silk bathrobe.

Sollux caught it and put it on. "Thankth."

Eridan pulled on the stupid wizard robe and turned back to Sollux. "Ready wwhen youare."

Sollux nodded and walked out the door and down the hall to the shower block. Once they got there Sollux threw the robe aside and went to a stall, turning the water on.

Eridan locked the door this time. Hopefully that'd be enough to keep anyone out (although he still maintained most would just break the damn door down). He claimed a shower stall across from Sollux.

Sollux closed his eyes and began washing his hair.

Eridan turned the water on lukewarm, letting his gils get soaked. He took deep, refreshing breaths, enjoying the more familiar oxygen.

Sollux finished washing and got out, grabbing a towel.

Eridan was only half way done with his own ablution when he noticed Sollux getting out. He didn't stop him.

Sollux dried off and put the robe back on. Then he just stood there, unsure if he should just leave or not.

Eridan paused, smiling over his shoulder. "Wwould you like to meet me for lunch later?"

Sollux nodded. "Sure. Thee you later then." Sollux left and headed back to his block.

Eridan finished washing, dried off, and went back to his block.

When Sollux got back to his block, he turned on his computer like always and went to go get dressed.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling twinArmageddons (TA) at 7:38 PM

CG: I SAW YOU AND FISH BREATH GO INTO THE COMMUNAL SHOWER BLOCK TOGETHER

CG: I REALLY WISH I HADN'T

CG: BUT I DID

Sollux finished getting dressed and went back to his computer. He rolled his eyes and responded to the messages.

TA: calm down KK

TA: nothiing happened

CG: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT REFERENCING ANYTHING HAPPENING BETWEEN YOU AND ERIDAN?

TA: and what diid ii tell you about gettiing your bulge iin a knot?

TA: you're 2o dramatiic

CG: I'M ALLOWED TO BE DRAMATIC. I'VE OFFICIALLY SEEN MY BEST FRIEND SPLATTERED IN HIS OWN COLORS AND DARK PURPLE TWICE.

TA: you're ju2t mad becau2e I've filled a quadrant and you haven't

CG: WAS THAT TEASING OR SERIOUS?

CG: BECAUSE ON THE ONE HAND...

CG: THERE IS A DISTINCT DIFFERENCE BETWEEN DISGUST AND ENVY

CG: AND ON THE OTHER HAND...

CG: MOST OF OUR SPECIES IS DEAD

CG: EVERYONE HERE IS AND ASSHOLE. IF I AM JEALOUS, IT'S THAT YOU HAVE LOW ENOUGH STANDARDS TO BE ABLE TO FIND SOMEONE.

TA: iit's whatever you want iit to be

CG: WHAT THE FUCK EVER, THAT'S NOT ALL I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT

TA: the plot thiicken2

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UO

CG: FEFERI IS UPSET OVER THIS

TA: FF? Why?

CG: I CAN'T TELL IF SHE'S ANGRY OR SAD, BUT SHE'S UPSET BECAUSE SHE HAD A FLUSHCRUSH ON YOU AND ERIDAN DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HER ANYMORE

TA: 2he what? ii diidn't know that

TA: and a2 for ED, ii'll get him two talk two her

CG: THAT MIGHT BE A GOOD IDEA. I'D HATE TO SEE YOU TWO END UP ON THE WRONG END OF HER 2X3Dent

CG: WAIT NO

CG: THEY'RE BOTH WRONG ENDS

TA: yeah...okay, ii'll tell ED

CG: GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR...WHATEVER. JUST GOOD LUCK. DON'T GET STABBED.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) has ceased trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

Sollux closed the chat window and checked to see if Eridan was online.

Eridan had flipped on his laptop, but was fussing with his hair.

twinArmageddons (TA) began trolling caligulasAquarium (CA) at 8:07 PM

TA: hey, ED

TA: we need two talk

CA: oh hey, Sol

CA: wwhat's up?

TA: FF ii2 pii22ed cau2e you've been iignoriing her

TA: 2o you 2hould probably talk two her

CA: wwell dam I guess I havve

CA: not that I meant to

CA: I've just sorta spending a lot of time wwith you

CA: plus I wwent into a coma for a feww hours a feww days ago

CA: so there's that

CA: I'll talk to her though

TA: cool

TA: maybe you 2hould hang out wiith her tomorrow two

CA: I wwill

CA: but wwe should still hang out today

TA: yeah okay

CA: I'll talk to her noww and see ya later

TA: okay 2ee you

CA: 3 and or 3

caligulasAquarium (CA) has run away from his computer blushing

Sollux frowned and closed his computer. He'd been meaning to talk to Eridan about that. Lately it seems they've been shifting into a redder quadrant. He didn't mind really, but the hate was still there, just dormant for the moment...oh well, he'd worry about that later. He laid back and closed his eyes.

Eridan stood by his closet and finished dressing. Great, now he had to go talk to Feferi. He didn't really know what her deal was. After all, she broke up with him.

Eridan fussed with his hair a bit more before getting back on his computer.

caligulasAquarium (CA) began trolling cuttlefishCuller (CC)

CA: hey fef

CA: are you busy?

Feferi saw she had a message and went over to look. She debated answering for a minute but sighed and typed a response

CC: no

CA: do you wwant to meet up somewwhere?

CA: I'd like to hang out a bit and talk

CC: sure. W)(y not?

CC: w)(ere do you want to meet?

CA: wwhat about in the pool room?

CA: wwait

CA: are you there noww?

CC: aren't I always?

CA: ha ha yeah

CA: I'll head dowwn there

CC: alright. See you in a bit.

caligulasAquarium (CA) has ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller (CC)

Feferi closed her computer and decided to actually swim a bit before he got there. She stood up and jumped in.

Eridan grabbed a towel and a set of swim trunks. He glanced at himself in the mirror, decided he was looking well enough for someone about to get soaked, and made his way to the pool room.

Feferi was sitting on the bottom of the pool thinking about what to say to Eridan when he arrived.

Eridan didn't see Feferi anywhere, so he stepped behind a spare towel rack and prepared to undress. He stopped when he noticed all the marks down his chest and shoulders. He settled for leaving on his v-neck and scarf but pulling on his swim trunks. He stepped out from behind the towel rack to wait for Feferi.

Feferi started wondering what was taking Eridan so long and popped up to look around for him.

Eridan jumped with a high shriek when Feferi surfaced before he noticed her horns and recognized her.

Feferi couldn't help but laugh. "Nice to sea you too, Eridan."

"Yeah, hey, there's a couple years of my life I didn't wwant anywways." He chuckled though.

She looked at him curiously. "Why did you keep your shirt on?"

Eridan blushed purple. He was somewhat shy about all the marks he was carrying. "Uh...I'm, uh, cold." He wrapped his towel around himself.

"You won't be one you get in the water. Come on in!"

Eridan grinned and dove in next to her. He'd figured out how to swim with his ridiculous scarves long ago, so that proved no challenge. His shirt might end up translucent when he got out, but he could handle that then.

After a moments consideration, Feferi decided to get right to the point. "So...is Sollux busy today or something?"

Eridan surfaced "Somewwhat, I guess. Wwhy?"

"Just you've been so preoctopied ((Sorry, I'm terrible at fish puns)) with him lately that I figured he'd have to be busy for you to hang out with me."

"Not really. I wwanted to come down and talk to you. I wwanted to apologize for ignoring you lately." Eridan sank like a crocodile so only his eyes were above water.

"I sea..."

"Hey, Fef, I didn't mean that I'd been /ignoring you/, ignoring you. I'vve just been, whale..." He trailed off, feeling stupid. She probably had a pretty damn good idea what he'd been doing the last few days.

"I know what you've been doing! Karkat has been screaming loud enough that almost everyone knows! Not to mention no one cleaned the nutrition block!"

Eridan blushed violet and sank to the bottom of the pool. He had /so/ cleaned the nutrition block! Well...most of it.

Feferi sighed and sank down next to him, arms crossed.

Eridan just curled up and sighed through his gils. He raised his head, looked at Feferi, and then blushed deeper and hid his face again with a groan.

Feferi sighed again. "So...you haven't been ignoring me on porpoise?"

"No." He raised his head to speak more clearly. "No, i'vve just been traumatizing Kar and vvacillating quadrants." He paused. "And dicovvering a life-threatening allergy to non-organic sugars."

"Yeah, Kanaya told me you're diabetic...and what do you mean by vacillating quadrants?"

"I havve no idea what to call him, Fef. Wwhen wwe first got together he gavve me a concussion. Last night wwe cuddled. I havve no idea wwhat wwe are noww."

"Whale...have you talked to him about it?"

"Not yet. This is somewwhat of a recent devvelopment." He had uncurled and his blush had died down.

"You should probably do that soon. Are you going to sea him later today?"

"Yeah. In a feww hours actually."

"Then you should mention it to him. Sea what he thinks."

"Yeah..." He offered her a grin.

Feferi smiled and resurfaced.

Eridan followed. His purple lock was plastered to his face when he surfaced.

Feferi giggled and splashed him when he surfaced.

Eridan sputtered indignantly before diving under the water and jerking her under by her ankle, swimming away quickly.

Feferi squeaked and tackled him, attempting to pin him to the bottom of the pool.

Eridan tossed his scarf in her face and swam out from under her.

Feferi started to chase him around the pool.

Eridan knew he'd be caught eventually. He had never been as strong a swimmer as Feferi. The shirt wasn't helping either but he didn't have time to take it off.

Feferi caught him and dragged him to the bottom.

Eridan squeaked but let himself be dragged down with a laugh.

Feferi was laughing too. "Got ya!"

Eridan stuck his tongue out at her before ducking down to tickle under her arms.

Feferi laughed and let go of him.

Eridan swam for the surface, latching on to the edge of the pool and pulling himself up. He scooted far enough away that Feferi couldn't drag him in.

Feferi resurfaced as well and leaned on the edge.

Eridan smiled down at her. Gog he'd missed this.

Feferi smiled back at him.

He lay on his stomach with his arms resting on the edge of he pool. "I missed you, Fef."

"I missed you too, Eridan. Can you try to hang out with me at least once a week?"

"Yeah." He trailed his fingers through the water. "Think fast!" He splashed her and dove into the water next to her.

Feferi squeaked and dove in after him.

Eventually, Eridan let himself be caught.

Feferi smiled at him. "It's probably about time for you to go..."

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed and heaved himself out of the pool. He took a towel from the rack and wrapped himself in it, turning back to smile at Feferi. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye!" She waved and dove back underwater.

Eridan made his way back to his block, where he dressed quickly.

Sollux had woken up a little while ago and had quickly proceeded to curse all light to the deepest pits of hell. He was now curled up in the corner with the lights off.

caligulasAquarium (CA) began trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

CA: hey sol

Sollux looked up when he heard his computer ding. He ignored it and curled back into a ball.

CA: are wwe still on for this afternoon?

Eridan was combing his hair back. He glanced at the computer screen every few minutes as he fussed.

Sollux shut his laptop and curled up tighter.

twinArmageddons (TA) is now offline

Eridan frowned. Was Sollux ignoring him? The highblood finished dressing and headed down the hall to Sollux's block. He paused outside the door.

Sollux let out a small whimper.

Eridan thought he heard something and knocked. "Sol?"

Sollux put his hands over his ears. "Go away!"

Eridan winced. That hurt. "Fine, Sollux! If you didn't wwant to fuckin see me anymore, you could havve fucking said so beforehand!"

"Wait...no that'th...that'th not what I meant..."

Eridan had been poised to leave when he heard Sollux's voice. He turned to glare at the door. "Then wwhat is it?"

"It'th jutht..." He let out another small whimper.

Eridan pouted. "I'm comin' in!" he opened the door and frowned at the darkness. "Sol?"

Sollux didn't respond. He just shrank away from the light.

Eridan caught sight of him in the corner. He realized what was wrong and shut the door as quietly as he could. Laying one hand against the wall, he made his way to Sollux, kneeling in front of him. "Migraine?" He whispered.

Sollux nodded.

Eridan frowned, petting Sollux's hair. "Aww, swweetheart, I'm sorry." He whispered again. "You wwant me to take you back to your bed?"

"No...I don't wanna move..."

"Do you wwant me to get you some wwater and aspirin?"

He nodded again. "Yeth pleathe..."

"I'll be back soon." Eridan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sollux's head before leaving. He went to the nutrition block where Gamzee had spread shaving cream all over the tables and was drawing in it. The sea dweller paused, but moved to the cabinet to get a glass. He filled it with water and left to Kanaya's medical closet, grabbing a bottle of pills. With that, he made his way back to Sollux's block.

Sollux was wondering if beating his head against the wall would be less painful then what he was currently experiencing.

Eridan stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He knelt down in front of him, offering him two aspirin and the glass of water.

Sollux took the pills. "Thankth..."

Eridan hesitated before reaching out to pet his hair.

Sollux scooted a little closer too him.

Eridan stood and walked to the bed, grabbing two pillows and a blanket, before making his way back to Sollux and moving one pillow where Sollux could lay his head and another right next to it for himself. He laid down and pulled the blanket over them both.

Sollux laid down and cuddled up to Eridan. He'd started crying despite himself. It just hurt so bad...

"Shhh swweetheart shhh. Let the pills do their thing, i'vve got you." He kissed Sollux's forehead and kept petting the back of his head.

He clutched Eridan's shirt. "Make it thtop..."

Eridan winced and snuggled himself closer to Sollux. "I can't swweetheart. Just try to sleep."

Sollux nodded and tried to sleep.

Eridan hummed for a bit, petting Sollux's hair and rubbing his back gently.

After a while, the pain had subsided enough to allow him to fall asleep.

Eridan stayed there with him, listening to Sollux breathe. He leaned down to kiss one of his horns and fell asleep on the floor, with his lover-of-questionable-quadrant-placement snuggled tight against his chest.

AN: awww, I'm sorry but I love that ending! They're so cute!

Hooray for mindless fluff!

As always, thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
